Um lindo romance
by Sakura Scatena
Summary: Um romance conturbado entre Li e Sakura
1. Capitulo 1

Duas garotas com 17 anos estavam se preparando para sair, uma tem olhos verdes esmeralda, cabelos castanhos claros pra baixo dos ombros, seu corpo tinha belas curvas. A outra tinha olhos violetas, pele bem clara, cabelos pretos nas cintura.  
  
S: AH! Eu to gorda!  
  
T: Calma Sakura, você não está gorda, você só cresceu e seu corpo mudou.  
  
S: Você acha Tomoyo? (choramingando)  
  
T: Mais é claro Sakura! Além do mais você usou esta saia quando tinha 15 anos.  
  
S: É, mas eu gosto tanto dela.  
  
T: Olha, eu posso fazer uma igualzinha a essa. Você quer?  
  
S: Há não Tomoyo, eu vou incomodar você, pedindo isso.  
  
T: Não vai ser incomodo algum Sakura.  
  
S: Se não for incomodo, eu gostaria sim!  
  
T: Há que bom que bom que você aceitou, mas vamos logo senão vamos nos atrasar!  
  
S: Tá...Tomoyo (Sakura se trocando)  
  
T: Sim Sakura (sorrindo)  
  
S: Eu não vou ficar segurando vela para você e o Eriol.  
  
T: Claro que não Sakura...se não ele não te chamava.  
  
S: É verdade Sakura. (sorrindo)  
  
T: Há! E também ele vai nos apresentar um amigo dele para nós.  
  
S: Como será que ele é hein?  
  
T: Não sei como ele é...o Eriol me falou que ele é um chinês  
  
S: Há!  
  
As duas já estavam prontas, Sakura estava com uma calça preta, um tomará que caia rosa uma sandália rosa e uma blusa de manga cumprida preta, Tomoyo estava com uma calça branca uma blusinha mostrando a barriga azul uma sandália azul e uma blusa de manga cumprida branca com azul.  
  
Chegando lá as duas encontram Eriol, um garoto alto um pouco forte, com olhos e cabelos azuis, estava com uma calça jeans, uma blusa branca e um tênis preto.  
  
T: Oie querido. (dando um selinho na namorado)  
  
E: Oie querida. (retribuindo o beijo)  
  
S: Oie Eriol.  
  
E: Olá Sakura. Que bom que você veio.  
  
S: Que isso, obrigada você por ter mi convidado. (sorrindo)  
  
T: Eriol cadê o seu amigo.  
  
E: Vamos lá, ele está em uma mesa.  
  
Quando chegaram viram um lindo rapaz, com cabelos rebeldes castanhos, olhos cor de chocolate, alto e com um corpo malhado, estava com uma calça cáqui e uma camiseta verde e um tênis.  
  
E: Esse é Shoran Li e veio da China para passar um tempo aqui no Japão.  
  
Sakura esta pasma com a beleza do chinês.  
  
S. pensando: Nossa como pode ser tão bonito assim.  
  
L: Muito prazer em conhecê-las.  
  
T: O prazer é todo nosso, sou Tomoyo Daidouji (cutucou Sakura)  
  
S: Hã! Muito prazer, sou Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
L: O prazer é meu (mostrando um leve sorriso para Sakura)  
  
Eles ficaram conversando sobre muitas coisas até que Eriol e Tomoyo foram dançar. Sakura e Li ficaram sozinhos na mesa.  
  
Sakura perdida em seus pensamentos (de novo)"Nossa que rapaz lindo(ela estava pasma com a beleza do rapaz) mas um rapaz como ele já deve ter namorada ai ai ai., além do mais o que ele vai querer comigo."(Não desanima Sakura, vai fundo)  
  
Li também estava perdido em seus pensamentos. "Que garota linda, parece um anjo, seu corpo também era uma beleza (ai que calor meu Deus) mas ela não vai querer nada comigo."  
  
Na pista de dança Tomoyo conversava com Eriol.  
  
T. Você viu Eriol a olhada que a Sakura deu para o Shoran?  
  
E: Vi sim, mas e a olhada que o Shoran deu para a Sakura, eu acho que ela perdeu 5kg.  
  
T: (rindo) Ai Eriol, que besteira.  
  
E: Mas é verdade.  
  
T: Ai tá bom! Mas agora vamos dançar  
  
E: Ta vamos!  
  
Enquanto Tomoyo e Eriol estavam dançando Sakura começou a conversar com Li.  
  
S: E o que você veio fazer no Japão?  
  
L: Eu, eu, eu (ficou corado) vim administrar a empresa de minha mãe, que tem uma filial aqui.  
  
S: Hã. Legal.  
  
L: É, mas é muito cansativo.  
  
S: Há! Eu imagino (sorrindo). E aonde você vai estudar?  
  
L: Eu vou estudar na escola Seijo.  
  
S: Há. (Sakura abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha) então talvez vamos estudar juntos.  
  
L: Eu não sabia que você estudava lá! Pensei que só o Eriol estudasse lá.  
  
Nisso um garoto de uns 22 anos, alto, magro, de cabelos e olhos negros vem a mesa onde Li e Sakura estão.  
  
To: Me dá o prazer da dança?  
  
S: Claro!  
  
Com isso Li ficou morrendo de raive e nem percebeu o que iria fazer.  
  
To: Sakura preciso ter uma conversa com você! (falando enquanto dançavam)  
  
S: O que aconteceu Toya? (Sakura estava aflita)  
  
To: É sobre a Kajo.  
  
S: Vocês terminaram, eu não acredito, como ela fez uma coisa dessa com você, aquela...  
  
To: Não é nada disso, nós vamos nos casar.  
  
S: Ai meu Deus! (nisso ela abraça o Toya)  
  
L: o que você está fazendo, você acabou de conhece-lo. (gritando)  
  
Todos pararam e fixaram seus olhares em Li. Sakura vai até a mesa e leva-o para fora do restaurante.  
  
S: Ele é o meu...  
  
L: Não é da minha conta!  
  
S: Escuta! Ele é o meu irmão.  
  
L: Irmão?  
  
S: Isso mesmo!  
  
To: Sakura cadê você? (Toya sai do restaurante e encontra Sakura e Shoran conversando) O que você esta fazendo com este moleque?  
  
L: Eu não sou um moleque!  
  
To: Cala a boca! Sakura me responde, o que você esta fazendo com este moleque?  
  
Li abriu a boca para reclamar, mas Sakura o segurou pelo braço e ele ficou quieto.  
  
S: Eu estava conversando com ele, e o que você tem a ver com isso?  
  
To: Eu sou seu IRMÃO!! O que você faz ou deixa de fazer é da minha conta.  
  
Todos entram no restaurante e encontram Eriol, Tomoyo e Kajo Misuki, uma mulher muito bonita, de cabelos vermelhos e olhos bem grandes da cor castanho, ela é a noiva de Toya. Eles se conheceram quando Toya mudou-se para Tomoeda e foi ao templo de Suquimimi, e logo se apaixonaram.  
  
Oie, espero que gostem da minha fic da Sakura, me mandem reviws, mesmo que for pra falar mal, podem criticar, tudo bem!!!!!!1 Tchauzinho Lina 


	2. Capítulo 2

E: Então Li quando você vai começar as aulas.  
  
L: Eu acho que amanhã! Eu tenho que confirmar na escola.  
  
S: Ai, ai, ai, ui, ui. Eu disse a ele que talvez ele fique na nossa sala Eriol.  
  
E: Seria muito bom, Sakura!  
  
Eriol deixa Sakura e Tomoyo em casa. Uma menina de mais ou menos uns sete anos veio recebe-las, seu nome é Nadeshiko (homenagem a mãe de Sakura) ela é meia irmã de Sakura e Tomoyo. (É isso mesmo, o Prof. Kinomoto, Fujitaka se casou com Zonomi).  
  
N: Por que vocês demoraram? Papai está preocupado?  
  
S: Querida, nós estávamos no bar com Eriol e Toya!  
  
N: Eu não tenho nada com isso, só passei o recado. Tomo me ajuda com esta roupa, eu preciso dela pronta pra amanhã. Nos da classe vamos fazer um bazar.  
  
Tomoyo foi ajudar sua irmã fazer a roupa, já que ela se dá tão bem com costura. Nisso Sakura grita!  
  
S: Essa menina está muito mal educada!  
  
Sakura foi à sala e encontrou seu pai sentado em sua cadeira, muito preocupado.  
  
S: Olá papai, você parece preocupado, o que aconteceu?  
  
F: Não é preocupação querida, só estou pensando.  
  
S: mas deve ser muito importante.  
  
F: É que o Toya vai se casar com a Kajo!  
  
S: Ele já te contou!  
  
F: Han han. Eu estava pensando, a sua mãe (para quem não sabe a mãe de Sakura se chamava Nadeshiko ela morreu quando Sakura tinha três anos) gostaria de ver seu irmão se casar!  
  
S: Eu tenho certeza papai, de onde ela estiver ela irá ver e ainda ficara muito feliz assim como eu!  
  
F: Eu acho que sim, agora vá dormir, já está tarde e amanha você tem aula.  
  
S: Boa noite, pai!  
  
F: Boa noite!  
  
Ao entrar em seu quarto Sakura notou que Tomoyo estava sentada em sua cama (como seus pais se casaram elas moram na mesma casa).  
  
T: Então o que você achou dele?  
  
S: Dele quem? (tentando desconversar).  
  
T: Não vem com essa, você sabe quem!  
  
S: Eu o achei bonitinho. O Prof. Terada deu tarefa? Eu não vi porque a aula esta...  
  
T: Sakura não desconversa, o que foi que aconteceu no restaurante? Todo mundo viu a crise de ciúmes que Li teve!  
  
S: Imagina Tomoyo, não foi crise de nada, eu o acabei de conhecê-lo!  
  
T: Mas mesmo assim, todos notaram que foi amor a 1. vista .  
  
S: Tomo vai dormir, eu não quero falar sobre isso, não agora!  
  
T: Tudo bem, mas um dia você vai ver a realidade e vai vir pedir ajuda!  
  
S: Tchau Tomoyo!  
  
Tomoyo foi para seu quarto e nisso as duas adormeceram.  
  
No outro dia elas foram a escola e encontraram todos os seus amigos.  
  
C: Bom dia Sakura! Sakura, você não escutou!  
  
R: Tomoyo, o que aconteceu com a Sakura, ela está muito distraída! (Sakura estava sentada olhando pela janela).  
  
T: É que ontem ela conheceu um menino, seu nome é Shoran Li e... (Tomoyo conta a Chiriro, Rika e Naoko o que aconteceu).  
  
R.C.N: O que? Sério? (todas falaram ao mesmo tempo, como um coro). Sakura ouviu e ficou super envergonhada, toda vermelha.  
  
PT: Classe quietos, hoje temos um novo aluno, entre, por favor! (enquanto ele entrava, Sakura ficou vermelha). Este é Shoran Li, ele vai de Hong Kong e vai estudar conosco.  
  
C: Tomoyo é ele?  
  
T: É sim!  
  
R.C.N: Ele é muito bonito!  
  
PT. Porque não se senta atrás de Sakura. (ela olha com uma cara de espanto para Li e fica envergonhada)  
  
L: Oie Tomoyo!  
  
S: Pensei que você fosse ficar em outra sala.  
  
L: É...Mas eu perguntei pro Eriol em que sala vocês estavam, para eu ficar junto de vocês. (corado).  
  
S: (corada) É...É que bom.  
  
PT: Senhorita Kinomoto senhor Li, será que eu posso dar a minha aula! Todos os alunos olham para os dois que ficam mais corados.  
  
S.L: Desculpa professor!  
  
No recreio Sakura foi ensaiar (pois ela é líder de torcida), Shoran ficou assistindo de longe, nisso Eriol chega e senta ao seu lado.  
  
E: Bonita não?  
  
L: É muito bonita (nem se dando conta do que falou). Eriol não disse nada, só sorriu. Quando Li se deu conta do que falou tentou se explicar.  
  
E: Não precisa se explicar, eu já entendi.  
  
L: M...Mas olha, não é o que você está pensando.  
  
E: Eu não estou pensando em nada! (com uma cara de inocente).  
  
L: Sei!  
  
No outro lado do pátio Tomoyo esta conversando com as meninas.  
  
C: Nossa! O Shoran é muito bonito.  
  
R: Bonito é apelido!  
  
N: A Sakura tirou a sorte grande!  
  
T: É verdade, tomara que ela consiga ter algo com ele.  
  
R.N.C: Porque se ela não quiser nós queremos!  
  
T: Chiriro, você já tem namorado!  
  
C: É...Mas olhar não mata ninguém.  
  
R: Vai dizer que ele não é bonito?!  
  
N: É Tomoyo fala!  
  
T: Ta, ele é bonito sim, mais eu ainda prefiro o meu querido Eriol! (os olhos cheios de estrelas)   
  
R: É, gosto não se discute.   
  
N.C: É mesmo!   
  
C: Bom ele pode ser bonito, mais ainda sim eu amo o Yamazaki.   
  
R.N: Você é louca!   
  
C: Só porque ele mente às vezes, não quer dizer que ele seja chato ou feio, muito pelo contrário!   
  
T: Ta meninas, parem de brigar, vamos aproveitar o recreio.   
  
R.N.C: Ta bom.  
  
Logo depois da aula, Li todo envergonhado pede para falar com Sakura.   
  
L: Sakura espere! Preciso falar com você!   
  
S: Tomoyo pode ir para casa, depois eu vou.   
  
T: Ta bom, tchau Li.   
  
L: Tchau. Vocês são irmãs?   
  
S: Não, ai, sim, ai, meio-irmãs!   
  
L: Há ta, vamos tomar um suco?   
  
S: Claro. (toda vermelha).  
  
  
  
Chegando ao barzinho que tem do outro lado da escola, Sakura parecia aliviada, pois atravessar a rua naquele silêncio, parecia uma eternidade. (pois Li nem Sakura falaram uma palavra durante o caminho). Sentaram numa mesa e também ficaram um tempo sem falar, mas o silêncio foi quebrado por Sakura.  
  
S: Shoran, o que...Você queria falar?   
  
L: Eu...Eu...Eu te...(vermelho, quase explodindo)   
  
S: Te o quê?   
  
L: Eu...(com a cabeça baixa) queria pedir desculpas por ontem a noite!   
  
S: Não precisa (e fala para si) eu até que gostei!   
  
L: O que foi, você até que o quê?   
  
S: Nada, não viu, ai, ui...Preciso ir, ai, tchau!   
  
L: Não, espera. (quando Sakura estava longe Li disse o que tanto esperávamos) Eu te amo (mas ela não escutou).   
  
Enquanto Sakura ia para casa, estava pensando.   
  
S: "E aquele 'te' será que é? Não, não pode ser, mas e se for, seria bom. Não Sakura, ele não gosta de você, e mesmo assim, ele já deve ter namorada. Ai cala a boca Sakura, vai pra casa!" ·   
  
Chegando em casa, Sakura vai direto para o quarto tentando evitar a Tomoyo, mas sem sucesso.   
  
T: Então Sakura, o que ele queria?   
  
S: Nada de importante Tomoyo.   
  
T: Se não fosse importante, eu não estaria perguntando!   
  
S: Ta bom, não precisa brigar comigo!  
  
T: E quem está brigando com você, eu só to perguntando!   
  
S: Ta, ele só queria me pedir desculpas.   
  
T: Pelo quê?   
  
S: O que você acha?   
  
T: Ai, não se deve pedir desculpas por gostar de alguém!   
  
S: Tomoyo, não começa!   
  
T: Mas é verdade.   
  
Nisso o telefone toca.   
  
T: Alo.   
  
L: Eu gostaria de falar com a senhorita Daidouji.  
  
T: É ela, oie...(saindo do quarto) Li, tudo bem?  
  
L: A Sakura comentou alguma coisa com você/  
  
T: Você deveria ter contado tudo a ela, o que aconteceu?  
  
L: Quando eu olhei em seus olhos verdes, eu perdi a coragem!  
  
T: Você tem de ter coragem Shoran, você consegue!  
  
L: Eu não sei, eu tenho vergonha.  
  
T: Você não deve ter vergonha de amar, Shoran!  
  
L: Tudo bem, eu vou tentar de novo.  
  
T: Isso mesmo, tchau Li.  
  
L: Obrigado Tomoyo, tchau!  
  
Eu queria agradecer pelos comentarios! A Anna Martins, LiLiSan, MeRRy- aNNe, Rê_~ chan , Jenny_Ci e a Miyazawa Yukino-EriKa, vcs não sabem quao feliz eu fico quando recebo uma review!!!!! Continuem a me mandar reviwes. Faça uma ecritora feliz!!!! Tchauzinho Lina 


	3. Capítulo 3

Na sexta feira, na escola, Tomoyo teve uma idéia!  
  
T: Porque amanhã não vamos ao parque? (detalhe, hoje é 13 de fevereiro).  
  
S: Eu acho legal, mas hoje, você vai me ajudar a fazer o chocolate do dia dos namorados. (contando) Um pro papai, pra tia, pro vô, pro Kero, pro Yue, pro Yukito, pro Toya, pra Kajo, pra você e pra mana. Ai meu Deus! São 10 chocolates, eu não vou dar conta.  
  
T: Não se preocupe, eu te ajudo.  
  
S: Brigado Tomoyo!  
  
T: Li, você quer ir amanha no parque? (piscando pra ele).  
  
L: Claro, vai ser divertido. (Sakura cora).  
  
T: Agora vamos prestar atenção na aula, porque amanhã tem prova!  
  
S.C.R.N: Tomoyo, não começa!  
  
Tomoyo como sempre prestou atenção na aula já Sakura parecia estar na lua.  
  
S: "A Tomoyo viu, ela fez de propósito, ela vai me deixar sozinha no parque com o Li, mas se eu pensar bem, vai ser bom, muito bom ficar sozinha com...".  
  
P.T: Senhorita Kinomoto, senhorita Kinomoto! Por favor, preste atenção na aula!  
  
S: Han. Há desculpa professor.  
  
T: Sakura o que aconteceu?  
  
S: Nada, eu estava pensando!  
  
Sakura chega em casa e entra em pânico.  
  
S: Tomoyo! Tomoyo, pelo amor de Deus me ajuda, eu preciso fazer 10 chocolates!  
  
T: Calma Sakura, vamos pra cozinha.  
  
Na cozinha:  
  
T: Sakura pega o chocolate, a manteiga, o leite...  
  
S: Calma Tomoyo!  
  
T: Ué, não era você que estava desesperada?  
  
S: É, mas eu não funciono na velocidade da luz!  
  
T: Pronto Sakura. Vai embrulhar e amanhã você entrega. Sakura deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa, cadê o Kero?  
  
S: Ele esta com o Eriol, na casa aonde ele morava. Falando nisso, eu tenho de levar o chocolate pra ele cedo, senão ele me mata!  
  
T: Esse Kero viu, ele não muda!  
  
S: Eu preciso levar um pro Yue também.  
  
T: Claro!  
  
No outro dia Sakura levantou bem cedo, mas mesmo assim, um pouco atrasada. Entregou os chocolates em casa bem rapidinho para poder levar o chocolate para o Kero.  
  
S: Kero! Eu trouxe o seu chocolate, (gritando) Kero!  
  
K: Oba! Chocolate, eu vou comer chocolate! (Kero veio voando na sua forma falsa de ursinho de pelúcia).  
  
S: Cadê o Yue?  
  
K: Aquele, hum, chato, hum, tá, hum, no quintal.  
  
S: Vai com calma, assim você vai ter uma congestão! Tomoyo vamos lá.  
  
No quintal:  
  
S: Olá Yue!  
  
Y: Sakura, o que você está fazendo aqui?  
  
S: Eu sei que você não come, mas eu te trouxe chocolate do dia dos namorados.  
  
Y: Obrigado.  
  
T: Ai, meu Deus!  
  
S: O que foi Tomoyo?  
  
T: O chocolate do Shoran, nos não fizemos!  
  
Y: Pode levar este!  
  
S: Não, Yue. Este é seu, e porque eu tenho de dar um pra ele?  
  
T: Que pergunta mais obvia, porque você gosta dele!  
  
S: Tomoyo! Ele é meu amigo!  
  
Y: Quem é ele?  
  
S: Não é ninguém!  
  
T: Esse ninguém se chama Shoran Li, ele veio de Hong Kong e esta na nossa sala.  
  
S: Ai que vergonha, Yue não liga pro que ela tá falando, ela não sabe de nada! Né Tomoyo?  
  
T: Claro Sakura! (piscando para Yue).  
  
Yue entrega o chocolate para Tomoyo, que agradece.  
  
S: Tchau Yue!  
  
Y: Tchau Sakura, tchau Tomoyo.  
  
T: Tchau! (piscando pra ele).  
  
Sakura e Tomoyo vão para o parque aonde encontram Eriol e Li. Antes de se aproximarem Tomoyo entrega o chocolate a Sakura, que sem tempo para reclamar esconde ele na bolsa.  
  
E: Olá Sakura. (nisso ele dá um beijo na Tomoyo)  
  
S: Olá Eriol. Bom dia Shoran. (toda vermelha)  
  
L: Bom dia Sakura. (mais vermelho ainda)  
  
T: Porque não vamos andar?  
  
Eriol e Tomoyo andavam juntinhos na frente enquanto Sakura e Li conversavam.  
  
L: Tudo bem, você parece distante!  
  
S: Não foi nada, e o que você esta achando da escola?  
  
L: Até agora esta tudo bem.  
  
T: Vamos à roda-gigante?  
  
E: É uma ótima idéia!  
  
T: Sakura, você vai com o Shoran agora e depois eu e Eriol vamos.  
  
S.L: Han, como, mas...  
  
S: Tomoyo! (os dois ficaram sem fala e entraram na cabine da roda-gigante)  
  
E: Você é inteligente Tomo!  
  
T: Só eu para pensar nisso. Agora, vamos logo, porque se acontecer alguma coisa e eu não filmar, eu vou me matar!  
  
E: Tá, vamos.  
  
Eles entraram na cabine e Tomoyo logo se dispôs a posicionar a câmera para filmar o que estava acontecendo na cabine ao lado.  
  
S: Sabe Shoran, hoje é 14 de fevereiro e...(uma pausa) é dia dos namorados.  
  
L: Ai meu deus, eu esqueci de ligar para...  
  
S: A sua namorada? (surpresa) Eu já imaginava! (desapontada)  
  
L: Não, eu só estava brincando! (rindo)  
  
S: Há tá. (aliviada)  
  
L: O que você estava falando?  
  
S: A tradição aqui no Japão é...(com a cabeça baixa) das meninas darem chocolate aos namorados e aos amigos.  
  
L: Entendi!  
  
S: Como você não conhece quase ninguém por aqui, bom eu acho, eu...fiz um para você.  
  
Sakura vira-se de frente para Li com o chocolate na mão para entrega-lo quando um vento bem forte balançou a cabine, fazendo Sakura cair no colo de Li, que levantou, e com este clima, Li aproximou Sakura dele e posicionou seus lábios contra os dela, colocando gentilmente sua língua na boca de Sakura, que retribuiu o beijo.  
  
T: Ai meu deus, aconteceu!  
  
E: O que aconteceu?  
  
T: Olhe você mesmo!  
  
E: Até que enfim, mas como aconteceu?  
  
T: Não sei, foi tão rápido!  
  
Na cabine Sakura e Li pararam de se beijar e:  
  
L: E agora?  
  
S: Isso não devia ter acontecido, me desculpa!  
  
L: Não faz isso, aconteceu e não há nada que possamos fazer para mudar isso!  
  
A cabine para e Sakura sai correndo, sem dar tempo de Li ir atrás, pois a roda-gigante continuou a rodar.  
  
S: Me desculpa, eu preciso ficar sozinha, pensar, eu não sei.  
  
Logo que a sua cabine parou Tomoyo e Eriol saíram.  
  
T: Espera o Li sair, eu vou atrás da Sakura! Depois eu te ligo.  
  
E: Tudo bem. Tchau! Há, obrigado pelo chocolate.  
  
T: De nada. Beijo!  
  
Sakura estava sentada em um banco chorando quando Tomoyo a encontrou.  
  
T: Não chora Sakura! E afinal, por que esta chorando? Não era isso que você queria?  
  
S: Era, mas como você sabe?  
  
Tomoyo mostra a Sakura sua câmera.  
  
"Olha, eu queria agradecer a  
  
*Miyazawa Yukino-Erika, ai a irmazinha delas é muito lindinha mesmo, imagina uma menininha pequena com os olhos da Sakura, linda mesmo!!!!!!  
  
*Anna, brigado por sempre me mandar uma review, te dollu viu?  
  
*Renata7, o Shoran fica lindú de qualquer jeito, ele é simplesmente perfeito, bem que eu queria um Shoran Li pra mim! E quem não gostaria!  
  
*Anna Martins, vai demora uma pouquinho pra ele dizer pra ela. Tipo, se eu demora um pouco é por que eu não to com muito tempo pra posta, mas vou fazer o possível para postar um capitulo por semana tá?  
  
*Anaisa, brigadu, se não sabe como é bom saber que os outros estão gostando da sua fic.  
  
*MeRRy-aNNe, espero que você tenha gostado deste capitulo!  
  
*Mariana M.S valeu pelas dica viu?  
  
O capitulo não ficou tao bom quanto eu imaginei mas eu passei a noite inteira pra digitar, pode isso? Epero que todos estejam gostando e como sempre deixem REVIEWS!" 


	4. Capítulo 4

S: Você filmou? (Tomoyo concorda com a cabeça) Bom, eu queria sim, mas é que me pegou de surpresa. Há, eu não sei o que eu sinto de verdade por ele.  
  
T: Não se preocupe. (enxugando as lagrimas de Sakura). Um dia você irá perceber, mas agora vamos para casa.  
  
S: Ta.  
  
Enquanto isso Li e Eriol conversavam na saída do brinquedo.  
  
E: Como aconteceu?  
  
L: Só aconteceu! Não interessa como! (Pegou o chocolate e tentou ir atrás de Sakura).  
  
E: Deixa-a ir embora com a Tomoyo, ela precisa ficar sozinha para pensar, na verdade vocês dois precisam ficar sozinhos. Vá pra casa!  
  
L: Eu não posso, ela saiu chorando, ela tá brava comigo!  
  
E: Ela não esta brava, e sim confusa.  
  
L: Mas eu não posso deixar...  
  
E: Não, vai pra casa!  
  
L: Tudo bem, tchau!  
  
Quando Sakura e Tomoyo chegam em casa Toya está lá.  
  
T: Olá Toya, tudo bem?  
  
To: Tudo, olá mostrenga! Ué, ela não tá escutando!  
  
Sakura vai para seu quarto com a cara toda inchada e Toya sem saber o que fazer vai atrás de Sakura.  
  
To: Você não ouviu eu te chamar!  
  
S: Han, desculpas Toya, eu não ouvi, o que você quer?  
  
To: Como assim, o que eu quero, eu quero saber o que aconteceu, você chega com uma cara de choro, não escuta ninguém e ainda por cima, é sarcástica comigo!  
  
S: Eu não estava chorando.  
  
To: Você não engana ninguém, o que aconteceu?  
  
S: Nada demais.  
  
To: Foi aquele moleque!  
  
Sakura fica pálida com a declaração de seu irmão.  
  
S: Não, não tem nada a ver com o Shoran!  
  
To: Não me engana, eu sei que você foi hoje ao parque com ele.  
  
S: Pra sua informação eu não fui ao parque só com ele, a Tomoyo e Eriol também foram!  
  
To: Eu sei, mas os dois não fariam nada que te magoasse.  
  
S: Eu não quero falar sobre isso!  
  
To: Tudo bem, mas eu vou acabar descobrindo.  
  
Toya sai do quarto, mas Sakura não ficou sossegada, pois Tomoyo entrou no quarto e começou a falar.  
  
T: Porque você não contou para ele, talvez ele ate possa te ajudar!  
  
S: Ele não me ajuda em nada, só me da bronca, e se ele soubesse o que aconteceu ele mata o Shoran, ou você não percebeu que ele não gostou do Li!  
  
T: Ele pode não ter gostado de primeira, mas se ele o conhecer bem, e souber que é dele que você gosta, ele vai acabar cedendo e o aceitando.  
  
S: Tomoyo podemos conversar sobre isso amanhã, eu só quero dormir e não pensar sobre isso.  
  
T: Tudo bem, mas você está cometendo um grande erro.  
  
Sakura tentou até tentou dormir, mas ela continuava a pensar no que aconteceu.  
  
S: "Como isso pode acontece, ele não pareceu arrependido, e isso quer dizer que ele não tem namorada, ou que ele é infiel, mas eu não devo pensar nisso, eu o amo tanto, o que, eu o amo? É isso, eu o amo, por isso eu fiquei tão nervosa e surpresa pelo que aconteceu. Mas será que ele me ama, ou eu sou apenas uma aventura, eu não posso conviver com isto! Eu preciso saber!".  
  
Sakura num ato de desespero pega o telefone e liga para Shoran.  
  
L: Meilin, isso não é horas de ligar, são 3:00 da manha eu to dormindo já não me basta o sermão que você me passou, e ficou me ligando de hora em hora...  
  
S: Han, é, aqui é a Sakura, desculpa te ligar a essa hora, amanha eu falo com você!  
  
L: Não desliga, me desculpa, eu achei que fosse outra pessoa. O que aconteceu?  
  
S: Não foi nada, eu só precisava falar com você, sobre o que aconteceu.  
  
L: Eu sei, me desculpa, eu não devia ter feito aquilo, sabe...  
  
S: Não, não precisa se desculpar, não é para isso que eu liguei, ninguém teve culpa, precisaria de duas pessoas para que aquilo acontecesse, você não fez sozinho.  
  
L: Eu sei, mas me parece que eu forcei...  
  
S: Você não forçou nada.  
  
L: Afinal porque você ligou?  
  
S: Não foi nada, me desculpa amanha a gente conversa.  
  
L: NÃO DESLIGA!!! (Sakura não teve tempo de escutar, pois desligou com pressa).  
  
No outro dia Sakura não sabia como encarar Li, então tentou ao máximo evita- lo, mas como estudam na mesma sala, não conseguiu. Li ficava mandando bilhetes para ele.  
  
L: "O QUE FOI QUE ACONTECEU ONTEM, PORQUE VOCÊ DESLIGOU, NÃO GOSTEI DAQUILO VIU, E HOJE, PORQUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME EVITANTO, TEM ALGUMA JUSTIFICATIVA?".  
  
Mas Sakura como morria de medo de ser pega, não respondia aos bilhetes de Li, apenas gesticulava "depois".  
  
L: O que aconteceu?  
  
S: Não foi nada, apenas queria conversar!  
  
L: As 3:00 da manha, tinha que ser importante, senão você não teria ligado a essa hora.  
  
S: Te juro, não foi nada.  
  
L: E por que você desligou de uma hora pra outra?  
  
S: É que eu percebi que horas eram, e que eu tinha que acordar cedo no outro dia!  
  
Nisso uma menina de uns 17 anos, cabelos pretos junto com seus olhos bem negros aparece na frente de Li, ela era muito bonita.  
  
M: Shoran sabe quantas vezes eu liguei para você ontem! Precisamos conversar!  
  
Shoran tentando disfarçar de Sakura quem era a garota a leva para o outro lado do pátio.  
  
L: Meilin, o que você faz aqui?  
  
M: Esse foi o único meio que eu vi de fazer você me escutar e falar comigo! Porque você não foi a Hong Kong ontem?  
  
L: Não tinha avião!  
  
M: É mentira, eu já tinha feito a sua reserva!  
  
L: Mas quando eu cheguei lá, o avião já tinha decolado!  
  
M: E não podia ter avisado! Ontem foi dia dos namorados, o seu lugar era comigo, não nesse fim do mundo sozinho!  
  
L: Me desculpa, eu não tive a intenção.  
  
M: Eu sei, eu te desculpo, mas no final de semana você vai pra lá, né?  
  
L: Tudo bem.  
  
M: Sabe que EU TE AMO Shoran!  
  
L: (Shoran temendo uma crise em Meilin se não respondesse disse, mesmo não sendo verdade) Eu também te amo.  
  
M: Vamos Shoran, eu quero conhecer os seus amigos.  
  
L: Meilin, eu acho melhor não.  
  
M: Por quê?  
  
L: Eles devem estar ocupados.  
  
M: Deixa disso Shoran vamos lá! (Meilin o arrastou até onde Sakura e os outros estavam). Shoran que falta de educação, me apresenta aos seus amigos.  
  
L: Gente, essa é a Meilin ela é a minha...  
  
M: O que foi Shoran, tá com vergonha, tudo bem eu falo, eu sou a namorada dele, e você é quem?  
  
Sakura ficou pasma, tanto quanto Tomoyo.  
  
T: Eu sou a Tomoyo, esse é o Eriol, o Yamazaki, a Chiriro, a Rika, a Naoko e a Sakura.  
  
M: Tudo bem com vocês?  
  
T: Tudo, você veio de Hong Kong?  
  
M: Vim sim, sabe o Shoran nunca atendia ao telefone, então eu decidi vir ate aqui.  
  
Sakura sai e senta em um banco. Shoran vem e senta ao seu lado.  
  
S: Como você pode fazer isso comigo, não só comigo, com a coitada também!  
  
L: Deixa eu me explicar, eu...  
  
S: Não, você só vai escutar. Eu acreditei em você, eu te amava, disse bem, amava, mas depois disso, como eu posso pensar em você, eu vou sempre me lembrar o que aconteceu...  
  
L: Você o que?  
  
S: Não te interessa o que, eu não estou tão chateada, eu estou pensando mesmo é nessa garota, você não percebe que ela te ama, como você pôde sequer pensar em trai-la, você a esta enganando, lhe dando esperanças.  
  
L: Mas desde que eu cheguei aqui, eu não penso em outra coisa a não ser você, eu nem lembrei dela, quando estava com você!  
  
S: Grande maneira de tentar se livrar das coisas. Mas a vida não funciona assim Shoran, você não pode se esquecer dos outros, nunca.  
  
Sakura percebeu que estava quase chorando então saiu de perto e foi para o banheiro.  
  
L: ESPERA!!!  
  
Tomoyo e Meilin apareceram.  
  
T: Aonde ela foi?  
  
L: Acho que pro banheiro. (Tomoyo foi atrás dela deixando Li e Meilin sozinhos)  
  
M: O que aconteceu com ela? Ela parecia estar bem!  
  
L: Não foi nada, vamos embora a aula já deve ter acabado.  
  
M: Tudo bem vamos! (e abraça Shoran).  
  
No banheiro:  
  
T: Sakura, não fica assim, como você poderia imaginar, não é sua culpa!  
  
S: Eu sei Tomoyo, mas ele me enganou direitinho.  
  
T: Não só a você, até a mim e ao Eriol ele enganou.  
  
S: Mas eu devia ter percebido!  
  
T: Como você iria saber, se ele não falou!  
  
S: O que eu não entendo é como ele pode ser tão cínico, coitada daquela menina, ela nem imagina o que ele faz por trás das suas costas.  
  
T: Também não fala assim, ele deve ter um motivo para ter feito o que fez, ninguém trai a namora por nada.  
  
S: Não vem defender ele, viu Tomoyo, ele esta totalmente errado.  
  
T: Eu não disse que ele estava certo, mas ele deve ter um motivo muito forte. Vamos embora.  
  
S: Mas e a aula.  
  
T: Já deve ter acabado.  
  
S: Tudo bem.  
  
Chegando em casa Shoran liga para Tomoyo.  
  
L: A senhorita Daidouji, por favor.  
  
T: O que você quer, como se atreve.  
  
L: Me entenda, eu não fiz por querer.  
  
T: E eu te ajudando!  
  
L: Tomoyo entenda, EU AMO A SAKURA!  
  
T: Até pode ser, mas então você devia ter terminado entes com a tal de Meilin, e não enganar as duas!  
  
L: Mas eu não enganei a ninguém!  
  
T: E você chama isso de que?  
  
L: E apenas omiti os fatos, não enganei a ninguém.  
  
T: Isso não é uma justificativa!  
  
L: Eu sei, mas tente me entender!  
  
T: Como eu posso entender! Você me enganou, e acima de tudo a Sakura. Você não queira saber como ela está!  
  
L: Peça desculpas a Sakura. Desculpa-me Tomoyo!  
  
T: Tchau Shoran.  
  
S: Tchau.  
  
"Gente, não tive muitas idéias para poder continuar a historia, então me desculpem se não estiver muito bom, e antes de jogarem as pedras pela resposta de Shoran a Meilin, lembrem-se do temperamento dela, coitadinho, se ele não respondesse, era capaz dela dar um escândalo no meio do pátio! Obrigada à *Miyazawa Yukino-Erica *Renata7 *Anna Li Kinomoto pelas review  
  
Please, continuem a mandar reviews, façam uma escritora feliz!" 


	5. Capítulo 5

No outro dia  
  
L: Bom dia Sakura.  
  
S: Bom dia. (com uma cara de brava)  
  
P.T: Sentem-se todos. Hoje teremos outro aluno novo, na verdade, uma aluna. Pode entrar.  
  
Shoran quase desmaiou quando viu Meilin entrando na sala.  
  
P.T: Esta é Meilin Li, ela veio de Hong Kong, e vai ficar aqui por um tempo. Sente-se ao lado de Shoran.  
  
M: Tudo bem. Olá Shoran! (dando-lhe um selinho)  
  
L: Meilin, o que você está fazendo aqui?  
  
M: Eu vim estudar com você Shoran, você não gostou?  
  
L: Não é isso, é que você me pegou de surpresa,. Porque você não me contou?  
  
M: Foi o que você acabou de dizer, se eu contasse, não seria uma surpresa!  
  
Sakura ficou muito nervosa ao ver Shoran conversando tão carinhosamente com Meilin.  
  
T: Sakura, calma! Senão eles vão perceber!  
  
S: O que? Do que você está falando?  
  
T: Não precisa mentir pra mim, eu percebi.  
  
S: Não tem nada para perceber!  
  
T: Ai que lindo, você está com ciúmes do Shoran!  
  
S: Fala mais alto, acho que lá na frente eles não escutaram.  
  
T: Também não precisa falar assim, eu to tentando ajudar!  
  
S: Vamos ao banheiro. Professor posso ir no banheiro?  
  
P.T: Tudo bem, mas não demore!  
  
Tomoyo deu uns 5 minutos e pediu ao professor para ir ao banheiro.  
  
T: Sakura, porque você está assim?  
  
S: Eu não to assim, eu só to com raiva!  
  
T: De como Shoran trata a Meilin?  
  
S: É, não, ai, sei lá!  
  
T: Você pode ate não gostar do que eu falar Sakura, mas infelizmente você gosta muito dele, não é por isso que você está com raiva?  
  
S: É, logo depois do que aconteceu aquele beijo, eu não sabia ao certo o que sentia por ele, mas agora eu percebi que eu gosto muito mesmo dele!  
  
T: Ele AMA você, Sakura!  
  
S: Como você sabe? Você não pode ter tanta certeza!  
  
T: Ele me disse!  
  
S: Pode ate ser verdade, mas isso não apaga o fato de que tem uma namorada que gosta muito dele.  
  
T: Eu sei, mas as vezes vocês dois possam chegar a um acordo.  
  
S: Acordo! Isso não é um contrato! E mesmo que ele terminasse com a Meilin, como eu vou confiar nele, ele pode fazer o mesmo comigo um dia.  
  
T: Tudo bem, a decisão é sua, mas é que eu não quero te ver triste, entendeu?  
  
S: Entendi, mas vamos voltar para a sala.  
  
As duas voltam para a sala, sem perceber quem estava também no banheiro escutando toda a conversa!  
  
M: Será? Ele não fez isso! (em prantos) Ele não pode! Mas porque ela iria falar aquilo, ela não sabia que eu estava aqui, bem que eu percebi que o Shoran estava estranho, eu preciso saber, e vai ser agora!  
  
Meilin saiu do banheiro depois de lavar o rosto e foi direto para a sala.  
  
M: Professor será que você podia dar licença para mim e pro Shoran, eu preciso muito falar com ele.  
  
P.T: Não pode esperar? Se a senhorita não percebeu, estamos no meio de uma aula.  
  
M: Eu sei professor, mas é muito importante.  
  
P:T: Tudo bem, mas não demorem!  
  
L: Meilin, o que aconteceu?  
  
M: Lá fora senhor Li Shoran! (Meilin só o chama assim quando está muito brava).  
  
L: Por que você me chamou assim? (saindo da sala)  
  
*****  
  
T: Ela pareceu brava, aonde ela estava?  
  
S: Tomoyo, eu estava pensando, será que ela tava no banheiro?  
  
T: Não, não pode ser!  
  
S: Isso explicaria o porque dela estar tão brava.  
  
T: Não vamos pensar assim, depois nos vamos ficar sabendo o porque.  
  
*****  
  
M: Não faz essa cara de inocente, eu escutei a Sakura conversando com a Tomoyo no banheiro!  
  
L: E?  
  
M: Sobre você. Você não tem nada para me contar?  
  
L: Não! Eu não to entendo!  
  
M: Eu vou ser mais clara então! VOCE BEIJOU OU NÃO A SAKURA!  
  
L: (todo vermelho) Não!  
  
M: Pode me contar a verdade Shoran. Eu não quero ficar sabendo pêlos outros!  
  
L: (sussurrando) Só uma vez.  
  
M: Isso já é o bastante! Porque você não me contou que estava gostando de outra pessoa?  
  
L: Meilin, calma. Só aconteceu.  
  
M: Tudo bem, eu ia ficar brava, mas...  
  
L: Viu porque eu não contei!  
  
M: Você não tinha o direito de me enganar, e pelo jeito aquela menina também não sabia! (gritando)  
  
L: Não precisa gritar, vamos Ter uma conversa civilizada!  
  
M: Você quer falar em civilizado, e você que não foi!  
  
L: Me desculpa.  
  
M: Você gosta muito dela?  
  
L: É, gosto mais ou menos.  
  
M: Você esta afim de jogar no lixo tudo que temos por ela?  
  
L: Com você falando assim, eu não sei!  
  
M: Isso é só uma paixãozinha, e vai passar!  
  
L: Me de um tempo.  
  
M: Tudo bem, mas já te digo uma coisa, se você decidir ficar comigo eu posso ate esquecer o que aconteceu, com uma condição!  
  
L: Qual?  
  
M: Que isso nunca mais aconteça viu?  
  
L: Tudo bem, eu vou pensar!  
  
M: Agora vamos voltar para a sala.  
  
L: OK.  
  
*****  
  
Na sala de Sakura, existe um menino muito bonito, que se chama Jean Pierre, ele é francês , tem os olhos azuis mais bonitos que o céu, estatura media, moreno, definitivamente muito bonito. Todos sabem que ele gosta muito de Sakura, menos ela!  
  
*****  
  
No recreio:  
  
J: Sakura, posso falar contigo?  
  
S: O que foi Jean?  
  
J: Sabe, você gostaria de ir ao cinema comigo amanha?  
  
S: É (toda vermelha) eu prometi a Tomoyo que iria ajuda-la com o trabalho, me desculpa.  
  
T: Pode ir Sakura, eu consigo fazer um trabalho sozinha.  
  
J: Então?  
  
S: Tudo bem!  
  
J: Então eu te encontro amanha as 18:00 na frente do cinema.  
  
S: Tudo bem. Até amanha!  
  
J: Tchau.  
  
S: Tchau! Tomoyo, porque você fez isso?  
  
T: Porque você tem de sair, esquecer um pouco o Shoran, Você não precisa namorar com Jean, mas não custa sair com ele. Você não sabe, vai saber você gosta dele, só não se deu conta!  
  
S: Talvez você tenha razão. Eu disse talvez!  
  
T; Eu sei. (sorrindo)  
  
S: Eu vou começar a ver pelo lado bom, ele até que é bonitinho.  
  
T: Bonitinho, é como chamar o Caribe de bonitinho! Ele é lindo!  
  
S: Então fica com ele! (rindo)  
  
T: Não obrigada. Eu gosto do Eriol!  
  
S: Eu sei!  
  
*****  
  
No outro dia, Sakura se viu apreensiva para sair com Jean.  
  
S: Ai meu deus, o que eu visto! Tomoyo, para de ficar rindo e me ajuda!  
  
T: Porque tanta preocupação, ontem você não queria nem ir! (sorrindo)  
  
S: Eu sei, mas só por que eu não queria ir, não quer dizer que eu vou usar qualquer coisa!  
  
T: Ta bom! Coloca a saia preta, a blusa azul e a sandália transparente.  
  
S: Vai ficar lindo! O que eu seria sem você, hein Tomo?  
  
T: Nada, simplesmente nada (rindo). Agora para de bajulação e anda logo senão você vai chegar atrasada, como sempre!  
  
S: Não se preocupe, eu só vou encontra-lo as 6.  
  
T: Eu sei, por isso to falando que vai chegar atrasada, pois já são 15 pras 6. (gargalhando)  
  
S: Porque você não me avisou! Tchau.  
  
T: Boa sorte. Tchau!  
  
"Mil desculpas, mas como sempre, eu tive um bloqueio muito grande, que me levou a pensar em um caminho totalmente diferente, pode até se dizer que esquisito, mas é assim mesmo, de uma hora pra outra surge um bando de hipóteses de como continuar!  
  
Depois de mais de 1 mês eu postei este capitulo, que para mim, não ficou nada bom devido ao tanto de tempo que eu tive pra revisa-lo, mas eu to dando o melhor de mim, e é isso que vale!  
  
Bjos Lina" 


End file.
